This Time Around
by HOTTERTHNU
Summary: What if SethSummer never happened? Years later, Summer falls for the high school geek! Complete
1. Recognition

This Time Around  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the O.C.—obviously!  
  
A/N: I was sitting around, and this came to me! A little background info: Seth/Summer never happened. Summer hardly ever acknowledged Seth's existence in high school, except to make fun of him. The year: 2012. I'm going to try to post the second part of this later tonight or tomorrow, before I go away...  
  
Chapter One: Recognition  
  
"Mr. Cohen?" Jen, the new cashier, came hurrying towards me. "There's a customer out there, and she's upset."  
  
I sighed. What was it with employees these days? Didn't they know that the customer was always right, and it was best to give them exactly what they wanted?  
  
I walked out to the cash register with Jen. She stood to the side, nervously picking at her fingernails, while I turned to address the unhappy customer.  
  
"Are you the manager?" I almost fainted when I saw her. There was Summer Roberts, in the flesh. Talking to me!  
  
I shook hands with her, still somewhat in a state of shock. "Yes, I'm Seth Cohen. How can I help you?  
  
And I waited for the glimmer of recognition in her eyes. A sign that would tell me she remembered me. But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
  
"I'm Summer Roberts," she replied. "This cashier was extremely rude and unhelpful. I tried to return this," she gestured towards a black Charvet tie, "And she had the nerve to ask me why. I'll return the goddamn tie if I want to return it! I don't need a reason."  
  
I stole a glance at Jen, who was, to my dismay, now biting her fingernails. We'd been over this more than once. If a customer wanted to return something, they could return it. No questions asked. That was our policy. Unless the merchandise was damaged, customers were guaranteed a full refund.  
  
"Ms. Roberts," I began, trying to keep my cool, and thanking God and Captain Oats that I'd buffed up over the years. "Of course you can return this. In fact, I'm going to give you a fifty dollar store credit, since you've been quite inconvenienced."  
  
A slight grin formed at the corners of her crimson covered lips. "Now that's the kind of service I expect from Neiman Marcus," Summer said. "Thanks."  
  
She glared at Jen, who seemed to have moved on from her fingernails, to finding split ends in her hair. I mentally slapped myself for hiring such pathetic employees. Jen was definitely not going to be working here too much longer. I'd gotten more complaints about her service in the month she'd been working here than about employees who'd been working here for years.  
  
While the computer printed out a little certificate for fifty dollars of store credit, Summer drummed her nails, which matched her crimson lips, on the glass countertop. I couldn't help but notice that she kept sneaking glances at me. Did she recognize me? I wasn't sure, but I hoped she didn't. The last thing I needed was Summer reminding me of my less-than-perfect high school days.  
  
Once the transaction was completed, Summer gave me one last smile, which told me she hadn't recognized me, and walked away. I stared after her sashaying hips until Jen nudged me.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Cohen," Jen whined, "Ms. Roberts left her purse here."  
  
I couldn't believe my good fortune when I saw that multicolor Louis Vuitton lying on the counter. I would get the chance to talk to Summer again! I grabbed the bag, instructed Jen to give the customers whatever they wanted, and ran after Summer. It didn't take me long to find her. She was walking towards her car, that petite brunette powerhouse of a woman. Not to sound cheesy, but her hair was flying in the wind, and she was walking with this huge confidence that was still such a turn-on.  
  
"Ms. Roberts," I yelled, hoping she would hear me. Summer turned around and shielded her face from the sun with her hand. Walking towards her, I waved her Louis in the air.  
  
When I reached her, she gratefully, and a little forcefully grabbed the purse and opened it. After checking to make sure everything was still there, she looked at me. "Thanks. Most guys would've taken my cell number or held it for ransom unless I let them take me on a date. You're different."  
  
Oh, God. That familiar sinking pit in my stomach was returning. The feeling I hadn't experienced since I walked the halls of Harbor High was coming back. But then she continued.  
  
"Since you don't seem like the macho kind of guy, I guess I'm going to have to make the first move," she rolled her eyes and smiled at me in a flirtatious manner. "Let's have dinner."  
  
Before I could say anything, she had taken a pen out of her purse. And after she grabbed my hand and started to write her number on it, I couldn't say anything. This was surreal. Summer Roberts was giving me her number. Sorry, did you not get that? Summer Roberts, the one who ridiculed me and rejected me in high school, wanted to go on a date with me!  
  
Somebody had better pinch me, I thought. Because this dream is way too good to be true. "Call me, Seth," Summer demanded, letting go of my hand. She gave me a small wave which I somehow managed to return, and walked over to her Porsche Boxster S.  
  
What just happened? I thought. I shrugged and walked back into the store.  
  
*  
  
"Wait, can you start over?" Ryan asked. I had just rushed through my run-in with Summer, and apparently my half brother was confused. I didn't see what was so confusing. Summer came to return something, totally hit on me, and asked me out. There you go.  
  
I sighed. "She came into the store and wanted to return some tie. So my worst employee Jen, finds a way to screw it up. And I had to come out and talk to Summer. Which, in my opinion, was a sign from up above. Come on, there's no way it was a coincidence that my worst employee was working the register today. I should give her a raise. If it weren't for Jen, I wouldn't have a date with the hottest girl in the 92661!"  
  
"Seth, get back to the story," Ryan ordered. One thing I'd kept since high school, besides my Jew-fro, was my tendency to ramble.  
  
"Fine. So I gave Summer a store credit and she was all happy. And she kept sneaking these glances at me, like I didn't see them! But I did. She forgot her purse there, which I'm beginning to think was on purpose, you know? So I ran after her and gave it back to her, and she whips out a pen and writes her number on my hand! She demanded that I call her. Which I'm obviously going to do," I wrapped up. I couldn't stop grinning. Seriously, I was on cloud 9. No joke.  
  
"Okay, Seth, let's think here. You really want to go on a date with the very girl who made your high school years a living hell?" Ryan pointed out. God knows I loved that kid, but he was such a party pooper.  
  
"Ryan," I whined. "This is my chance to live out all of my teenage fantasies! Why can't you be happy for me?"  
  
Ryan sighed. "Hold on, Marissa's home." He put down the phone, and I could hear Marissa's voice. After a minute or two, Ryan got back on the line.  
  
"Don't tell her, Ryan." Even though Marissa and Summer weren't on speaking terms anymore, I didn't want Marissa to know every detail of my personal life. That, and the fact that I knew what her opinion would be on the matter. She and Summer had had this huge falling out and Marissa would say that I deserved so much better than her. The truth was, well...that was the truth. Why should I go on a date with someone who wouldn't give me the time of day in high school?  
  
Because I'm Seth Cohen. And besides, I was desperate. Can you blame me? "Don't worry, I wont," Ryan reassured me. But somehow, I wasn't so sure. Marissa had this knack for pressuring Ryan into telling her everything. And let me tell you, it's not a good thing.  
  
"We'll talk later, man," I responded. It wasn't safe to talk with Marissa on the loose. She was known for picking up the phone during conversations and talking to Ryan. As if she couldn't walk a few feet to him and ask him for whatever it was that she needed!  
  
*  
  
Ryan had made me promise not to call Summer for two days. He still couldn't get over the fact that she didn't recognize me, but still insisted that I didn't want to appear desperate. Because if things went well, she was bound to find out my true identity sooner or later. And then, when she re-crushed my heart into a thousand pieces, at least she wouldn't be able to say that I was desperate, too.  
  
The day I was allowed to call Summer was Saturday. I called Ryan beforehand for a pep talk.  
  
"You know what I think?" Ryan said. I wanted to tell him that I didn't care what he thought, unless it was advice for my date with Summer. Ryan had become increasingly random lately. The last thing I needed was his opinion on the Final Four picks. Okay, so betting with him on the NCAA tournament was something I enjoyed, but now was not the time.  
  
"No, go ahead," I sighed, and braced myself for a lame joke, or some useless piece of information.  
  
"You should go out with Summer, and like, seduce her or something. Then, after she falls in love with you, you should tell her who you are and dump her. That will teach her a lesson," Ryan surprisingly stayed on topic.  
  
"First of all, congrats on sticking to the topic at hand. I'm proud, really," I told him. "Second of all, that's mean. It just might work."  
  
As much as I liked Summer in high school, she scarred me for life. Okay, so not so badly that I would need therapy for the rest of my life, but still. Just let me wallow in my misery.  
  
"Really? Marissa didn't think you would go for it," Ryan said, then realized his mistake. "I mean, I didn't think you would go for it."  
  
Nice try, Ryan, but I had noticed his slip-up.  
  
"This was Marissa's idea?"  
  
"No," Ryan replied quickly, "It was mine. I kind of ran it by her beforehand. And now she owes me five bucks."  
  
"You bet on my potential dating situation?" I squeaked, half pretending to be mad. What was with Ryan and betting? And with Marissa? They shared everything, so it's not like he was gaining any money. I forced my brain to stop working before it could think of the other things he might want to collect instead of money. Oh, God. I'm really messed up. You see what Summer did to me!  
  
"Chill, Seth. It's no big deal," Ryan answered. "Listen, why don't you go out, and see how it goes? If you still have feelings for her, like strong feelings, then forget what I said. But, if you're not sure...put the plan into action, okay?"  
  
"Okay. I'm going to go call her," I said, shaking my head. Ryan and Marissa were two conniving brats. I couldn't help but love them.  
  
*  
  
"Hi, Summer?" I said.  
  
"Well, that took you long enough," Summer spat. "Don't you know it's rude to leave a girl hanging?"  
  
So much for Ryan's 'don't act desperate' plan. It seemed to me that the desperate one was Summer. I'd point that out to Ryan later, though.  
  
"Sorry," I replied meekly. "Did you want to go out tonight?"  
  
"Um...normally, I'd turn you down, since you didn't call me right away. And I consider dating me to be a privilege. But for some reason, I think I want to go out. So yes," Summer stated.  
  
Summer had always been bold and straightforward, but Seth didn't remember her being this frank.  
  
"Okay, do you want to go to Fleming's?" I asked. If I remembered correctly, Summer loved steak. And she especially loved the steaks at Fleming's.  
  
"Oh my God! I totally love Fleming's! Why don't we meet there at seven? You make the reservation, okay?" Summer said, emphasizing the last part. I knew that it wasn't a question; rather a command. Whatever. I could live with her bossiness.  
  
*  
  
I glanced around nervously. What if she stood me up? Maybe she knew all along who I was, and was just playing me. Yeah, highly unlikely. But Summer was cruel. At least the Summer Roberts I knew in high school was cruel. Could she, would she be different? I was about to find out.  
  
"Seth," Summer called, as she walked through the door. My jaw dropped considerably more than when I'd seen her the other day. She was wearing a deep red halter dress and the highest Manolos I'd ever seen.  
  
Okay, let's backtrack for a second. Did I just make a reference to Manolos? Are you wondering why I even know what Manolos are? Well, I'm the manager of Neiman Marcus, so I know a lot about clothes. Women's and men's alike.  
  
I let myself be pulled into her tight embrace. "You look great," I told her. It was true. Her hair was done in this gorgeous French twist, and she smelled like Chanel No.5.  
  
A little while later, we ordered wine and our dinner. I tried my best to steer the conversation away from me, and my high school years. Which, I must say, wasn't too hard. Summer loved to talk about herself. And I can't deny the fact that I loved hearing about her life, either.  
  
"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Summer turned the conversation over to me. I was in the spotlight.  
  
"No, I'm an only child," I lied. Well, it wasn't a total lie. Technically, Ryan wasn't my real brother, but I treated him like he was. And I felt like he was. Which explained why I felt like total crap telling Summer that I was an only. But it was Ryan's idea in the first place to hide the truth from her. So there.  
  
"Me too," Summer smiled. Somehow, my hand slowly inched towards hers, until it was resting on top of it. Her nails were slightly digging into my palm, but it was nice. I'm a little weird, I know.  
  
We didn't run out of things to talk about, even though any time Summer started to mention high school, I quickly changed the subject. She didn't even seem to notice my rush in switching topics. Not that I'm complaining, or anything.  
  
After dinner, I decided to take charge for once and so I kissed her. The chemistry I'd wanted to test since we were in third grade was definitely there. She pulled back from the kiss. I thought that she was somewhat shocked. I knew she hadn't been expecting the sparks to fly with a guy she met at Neiman Marcus. Well...who knows what was going through her mind.  
  
"Bye, Seth," Summer said. "I had a really great time." She gave me a quick peck on the lips and pranced over to her Porsche.  
  
"I'll call you," I yelled after her, walking towards my Mercedes SL55. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Summer Roberts liked me. She really liked me.  
  
If you told my sixteen year old comic book loving self that I would one day be pursued by Summer Roberts, I would've laughed in your face and said, "yeah, right." Well, you would've been right.  
  
I still liked Summer. The chemistry between us was undeniable. But that didn't mean I couldn't have a little fun of my own.  
  
Strap on your seatbelt, Summer Roberts. You're in for a wild ride! 


	2. Falling

This Time Around  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the O.C.—obviously! Also, I forgot to mention this, but I got the idea from an ABC Family show I saw like 2 years ago...so the storyline is not mine, neither is the title. If anyone has a serious problem with it, don't read it. But I just wanted to mention that!  
  
A/N: Here's the second part. Hope you like it! I'll be posting the next part when I get back in two weeks...unless I have access to a computer on vacation—and I actually feel like typing it up! Also, this will switch to and from Seth's POV, so just be aware...  
  
Chapter Two: Falling  
  
Summer and I made plans to go to the carnival by the pier the next weekend. The whole week I thought of witty things to say to her, and how to further avoid the subject of high school. Ryan and Marissa thought that I was going ahead with their plan of crushing Summer's heart once it had opened up to me.  
  
Honestly, I wasn't sure just what I was doing. I wanted to enjoy myself and not think about what I was going to do. Because as much as I wanted to show Summer how it felt to be heartbroken, I also knew that I liked her. A lot.  
  
The store was busy all week long, but Summer didn't come in. In a way, I was happy that she didn't. I wasn't so good with impromptu meetings.  
  
*  
  
Again, we decided to meet up for our date. I wore a blue Ralph Lauren button down shirt with a Saves The Day t-shirt under it. Okay, so that was kind of risky, seeing as Summer would probably know who I was if she saw my music selection (Seth Cohen the high school emo geek all over again!). But the shirt was buttoned, and you couldn't see the writing on the t-shirt. It was all good.  
  
Two small, smooth hands wrapped around my eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" Summer giggled.  
  
Slowly, I pried her hands from my eyes and turned around so that I was facing her. "You."  
  
Summer smiled and gave me a sweet little kiss that left me wanting more...so much more. She grabbed my hand and led me towards the carnival. I paid for our tickets and couldn't help but laugh when the cashier stamped our hands to show that we had paid.  
  
"Ooh, look, cotton candy!" Summer squealed, pulling me over to the clown who was twisting the fuzzy pink concoction. I watched her as she went up to the clown and ordered one cotton candy. She was wearing Blue Cult jeans and a light blue Juicy hoodie. And she was the same, spoiled, self-centered bitch that I knew. I mean, how rude to get just one cotton candy when you're on a date!  
  
Summer flounced back over to me, grabbing a huge wad of cotton candy and shoving it in my mouth. Oh, so Summer had learned a new trick: sharing! Imagine that. And I always thought she'd skipped that day in kindergarten where they taught you to share with people. Guess you can teach an old dog new tricks!  
  
"You've got some cotton candy stuck to your lip," Summer pointed out, smiling at me in a seductive way. She licked her lips and kissed me, succeeding in swiping the sticky treat off of my lips. God, that was sexy.  
  
"Thanks," I muttered, once I had collected myself. Summer still turned me into jello whenever I was around her. I guess some things never change.  
  
We passed the bumper cars, and I insisted that we wait in the long line for them. After about thirty minutes of waiting, Summer was hopping madly on one foot. She complained that she had to go to the bathroom. I pointed her in the direction of the port-a-potties, and prayed that she would come back. From my experience, when a girl said she had to go to the bathroom, she usually didn't come back.  
  
Summer came back—and just in time. We were next in line as she ran back to me.  
  
"I went back to the spot where you were when I left, and you weren't there," Summer pouted. "I thought you ditched me."  
  
I laughed--on the inside. I remembered the rage blackouts that Summer had had in high school, and I sure as hell didn't want to provoke one.  
  
We got into bumper cars, Summer in this bright pink one, and me in a navy blue one. The ride operator turned on all the cars, and I caught Summer off guard by sneaking up behind her. I rammed into her, and she lurched forward, screaming.  
  
"Seth! You're going to pay for this!" Summer yelled, and I laughed. But apparently I laughed too soon. Summer had somehow backed up while I was laughing, and she rammed into me. Hard.  
  
"Ouch," I yelped, swerving to avoid another hit from her. This went on for a few more minutes until the ride was over. I helped Summer out of her bumper car, and we exited the ride.  
  
*  
  
Summer and I walked along the beach, holding hands. The waves lapped at our feet. We had stashed our shoes in our cars after the carnival, and descended upon the dunes. There was a slight breeze, and Summer's hair blew softly in the wind. Her ponytail had become quite tousled, but it was sexy nonetheless. I breathed in the clean ocean air and wondered how I was so lucky. After all, it wasn't every day that the high school loser got to date Miss Popularity.  
  
Okay, so Ryan and Marissa were somewhat like that, too. But Ryan was popular; he played on the soccer and baseball teams and dated the social chair. The only thing wrong with him in high school was that he lived with me. Which most people chose to ignore, anyway.  
  
"It's so beautiful out here," Summer said, "When I come here at night, it's like I'm the only one in the world."  
  
"I know what you mean," I agreed.  
  
"I'm really happy I found you," Summer told me. "Your incompetent employee should really get a raise. If it weren't for her inability to handle customers, we wouldn't have met."  
  
Was it just me, or did my heart start beating faster? "I was thinking the same thing."  
  
Summer turned towards me, and leaned in for another sweet kiss. Not that I was counting or anything, but it was our 5th kiss. And in just a week—and two dates. It took me 17 years to get my first kiss!  
  
*  
  
A few months went by. I felt like I was in this dreamland, a movie, maybe. Summer and I went to Disneyland in Anaheim. We went to the zoo, rode the trolley in San Francisco—all the couply, storybook dates that were so romantic. I even took her on a moonlit boat ride. Not my boat, of course. The Summer Breeze was my private sanctuary. That, and the fact that if she saw it, she would a) realize who I was, and/or b) think I was a total creep for naming my boat after her.  
  
We went ice-skating, parasailing, and jet skiing. I could tell Summer was falling for me—and hard. I still didn't know what I was going to do. Ryan and Marissa seemed to think that I was going to let her fall to the ground, but part of me wanted to catch her before she fell. I would even go as far as to say that she was beginning to love me. I never would have seen that coming. Summer Roberts, loving me?  
  
Yeah, in an alternate universe. Well...this is sort of an alternate universe. Same town, different decade. Same people, different personalities. I was definitely more confident and outgoing than my high school self. And Summer was definitely less bitchy than hers. I guess we both "grew up", if you want to call it that.  
  
"I got you your favorite—mint chocolate chip," Summer plopped down next to me on the park bench. Central Park was gorgeous this time of year-the leaves were turning and the whole park was red and brown and orange. We had decided to take a trip to New York, a romantic getaway, if you will. So far, we'd done all the things Summer loved to do. Well...there was only one thing she really liked to do. And that was shop. So basically we blown through Madison, Fifth, and 57th Avenues. We spent the better part of a day in Tiffany's. Then Summer, in a charitable mood, had offered to spend the afternoon doing what I wanted to do. Which was going to Central Park, riding the carousel, and enjoying the weather.  
  
I was slightly disappointed after we walked to the carousel and were told that it was undergoing renovations and we couldn't ride it. Summer had run off, promising something to cheer me up. And mint chocolate chip was my favorite flavor. That was sweet.  
  
"Thanks," I took a lick of my cone, which had already begun to melt. "You're the greatest."  
  
"I know," Summer replied, matter-of-factly. She squealed, "Look at that squirrel!"  
  
I'd always had a fascination with squirrels...ever since I saw Summer feeding this poor helpless squirrel in grade school. Okay, so, I was a pathetic loser who had wasted his whole life chasing after Summer. But let me have my fun, okay?  
  
So I whipped my head around to see what this alleged squirrel was doing that was so funny. When I turned back, there was a big chunk of ice cream missing from my cone. I looked at Summer, who guiltily licked her lips, not realizing that she had the incriminating evidence on her nose and chin.  
  
I gently wiped the ice cream off her face. "You could've just asked," I pointed out.  
  
Summer smiled. "I know, but where's the fun in that?" I had to agree.  
  
*  
  
"I think I'm falling for him," Summer admitted to her closest friend, Dana. She and Dana had been roommates at UCLA, and stayed in touch since graduating. Dana lived in West Hollywood with her boyfriend, a rising actor.  
  
"So tell me what he looks like again," Dana insisted. She was happy for Summer, really. It sounded like this guy was too good to be true. He was apparently hot, sweet, smart, and rich. And he never got tired of shopping with Summer. And the most important thing of all: Summer hadn't gotten tired of him yet. Now that was an accomplishment. Dana had seen Summer with more guys in the 6 years she'd known her than Dana had been with in her whole life.  
  
"Okay," Summer twirled the cord absentmindedly around her finger. "He's got this adorable Jew-fro—a whole head of dark curls, Dana. And he's muscular, but not like Mr. Universe muscular. That...would just be, like, ew! He knows how to dress also, and he works at Neiman Marcus. But that's just while he's in business school for his undergrad. And of course he's loaded. Almost everything he owns is designer--not in the gay way though, you know what I mean?"  
  
"He sounds perfect," Dana gushed. "Where is he from?"  
  
Summer paused, "I think he's from the East Coast. Well, I'm not sure, but he looks like it. I mean, he's somewhat pale, and definitely not the surfer type."  
  
"Sounds like you've got yourself a perfect catch," Dana told her.  
  
"I'm not going to disagree on that one. He is, like, everything I've ever looked for. In one guy!"  
  
"Do you think he's into you?" Dana asked.  
  
"Like, totally! He's so sweet and always wants to make sure we're doing what I want to do, I mean how many guys care if I'm having a good time? At least I hope he's into me...that would really hurt if he wasn't," Summer stated.  
  
*  
  
"Would you like anything for dessert?" the waiter asked, reaching into his apron to get two dessert menus. Summer held out her hand to take one, but Seth gently pushed it down.  
  
"No, thanks," Seth said. He turned to Summer, "I want to take you somewhere special for dessert."  
  
He paid for the meal and handed his ticket to the valet. While they were waiting for him to return with the car, Summer demanded to know where they were going.  
  
"You'll see," Seth told her, but as he tried to lean in for a quick kiss Summer pushed him away.  
  
"Not so fast. None of that until we get there, since you're being a stubborn ass and won't tell me where we're going," Summer grinned, placing her hand over Seth's impatient lips.  
  
The valet pulled up to the curb in Seth's sleek blue CL-Class Mercedes. Seth opened the door for Summer and waited until she had smoothed out her rose colored Tracy and Michael pleated dress. He walked around to the other side, tipped the valet, and off they went.  
  
*  
  
"Here we are," I announced. I parked my car at the pier, and ran around to the other side to open Summer's door. "Leave your shoes in the car, Summer."  
  
"I don't want to walk in the parking lot with bare feet," Summer pouted. I didn't blame her. The parking lot by the pier was often littered with shards of broken glass, ABC gum, and cigarette butts.  
  
In one big motion I swept her into my arms, so I was carrying her like a baby. I kissed her on the forehead and walked--barefoot, no less!--onto the beach.  
  
When I finally let her down she wrapped her arms around me and enveloped me in this warm, sweet, tender kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked, eyebrows raised slightly. "I thought I wasn't getting any action until you found out where we were going!"  
  
Summer smiled, with that special look she reserved only for me. It was like we were sharing a secret. Well...technically, we were. But I was falling, hard. And I hoped she was too.  
  
"That, Seth Cohen, was for everything. And you weren't, but there's always a loophole in the rules," she told me. Thank God for loopholes, then.  
  
We walked hand in hand, the waves lapping at our feet. Not our first time doing this, and I hoped it wouldn't be our last. The full moon shone and sparkled across the water. There was this light that cast its shadow on Summer, like she was in the spotlight. She was in my spotlight, to say the least.  
  
As we approached my special dessert surprise, I covered Summer's eyes with my hand. She tried to pry my hand off, but to no avail. Finally, when we reached the candlelit table, I told her she could open her eyes.  
  
"Oh..." was all she could say. I took that as a good sign.  
  
There were two wine glasses and a bottle of her favorite-Krug NV Brut Rose, imported directly from France. And on our plates, were chocolate truffle desserts-also her favorite. The chef had used Ferrero Rocher truffles and Belgian chocolate. It was heaven...  
  
After we were seated, I opened the Krug and poured its pale, tawny pink contents into our glasses. The bubbles snapped and popped, as we toasted each other.  
  
"To many more good times," I said.  
  
"And to us," Summer added. We clinked our glasses together and sipped the smooth, silky wine. I hadn't ever had a wine quite like it before I met Summer. Actually, I wasn't too experienced with wine. But Summer had an extensive knowledge of the drink; her father was an avid wine collector, and in turn, Summer was quite the wine connoisseur.  
  
I also expected it had to do with the fact that her father left the wine cellar unlocked when he went on business trips, which had been almost every month, back in high school. That was when Summer and Marissa were still friends--and I was sure that they'd sampled their fair share of the Roberts family wine collection.  
  
We dug into our desserts after that, silent save the occasional "Mm.." or "Ahh..". I couldn't help but watch Summer eat her cake. She made it look so tasty. Don't get me wrong. My cake tasted the same as hers. It was just...the way she ate it was such a turn-on, I can't even describe it. Besides, I wouldn't want you to know. It's private!  
  
Sometime during the dessert, my foot bumped into something hard. And then I remembered, the CD player! I'd brought that for a little romantic time after we ate. Come on, all girls wanted to dance on the beach under the stars with their boyfriend...and Summer was no different.  
  
Can you tell that I was a fan of the cheesy, storybook romantic dates? Hell yes! But they all worked like a charm, so who was I to complain? I mean, Summer was slowing falling into my trap...was it a trap though? I had decided last week that I was going to make her fall in love with me and then dump her. But right after I told a triumphant Ryan and Marissa, my heart sank. I liked this girl. A lot. Did I want to ruin that just because she was a bitchy snob in high school? And was I even doing this for myself? Or did I just agree to it to make Ryan and Marissa happy? I didn't know anymore. I guess I would have to wait it out. And see what would happen from here. God knows I wanted to stay in that moment forever.  
  
I turned on the boom box, and stood up. Summer looked at me like I was slightly odd-which I can't deny. I realized that the music wasn't playing. I held up one finger to her, and bent down under the table to turn it on, since apparently I hadn't the first time.  
  
The beautiful voice of my good old friend Rod Stewart came wafting through the speakers.  
  
I took Summer's hand, "Would you care to dance," okay, so I was being majorly cheesy. But it felt good. Maybe this was what being in love felt like...being able to be cheesy and not considering it cheesiness.  
  
"Yes, sir," Summer replied. I kissed her hand and led her onto the sand.  
  
With the ocean breeze carrying mist onto our slightly shivering bodies, we began to dance. In the true fashion of all those 1930's movies, we danced like old people. Distant, but close enough that we could feel the heat emanating from each other. I longed to pull her in closer. I was afraid that, like this, she would be able to slip away. Well, I knew she wouldn't, but I desperately wanted to close the gap between us.  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, I noticed that Summer was inching closer towards me. Finally, she rested her dark head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, and we stood there, shifting back and forth like an awkward middle school couple at a dance. But this was nicer. And all of your friends weren't urging you to slip your hands a little lower, just a little lower. Well, technically, this hadn't ever happened to me. But I'd seen it happen to Summer many times. Yes, back in the day...when I was the loser who drank so much punch at the dance that I peed in my pants. Don't even make me start with that.  
  
I was jolted out of my thought world by Summer. She had just whispered something, but I hadn't heard her.  
  
"What?" I asked, and found myself whispering too.  
  
"Seth...I think I'm in love with you," Summer whispered again. Holy shit. "Seth..."  
  
"I'm falling for you, Summer," I answered her, and silenced her with a closed mouth kiss, just like they used to do in those old black and whites.  
  
And we danced.  
  
Under the stars, it was just Summer and I. 


	3. Broken

This Time Around  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the O.C.—obviously!  
  
A/N: So I'm back from my cruise...and it was fan-f*cking-tastic! Sun, sand, and surf...okay, well not the surf part—but what more could you want? Beats me. Anyways. Here's the third part, when I was going over part two, I realized that there was a mistake, so after I upload this one, I'm uploading chapter 2 again. No need to re-read it, unless you want to. On with the story!!  
  
A/N 2: This chapter covers a little more than I had planned, but it all went together so nicely. The next (and probably final) part will be entitled "Reconciliation" or something of the sort. If there are any suggestions let me know. Please review!!  
  
Chapter Three: Broken  
  
"Seth, come on," Marissa whined, "It's been four and a half months. When are you going to drop that snobby bitch?"  
  
I calmly sipped my latte, as my mind raced to answer her. "Patience, Marissa, patience. I mean, I know you're used to getting everything you want, when you want it. But I'm not Ryan and definitely not your mother."  
  
"When, though?" she asked. Apparently, she had just missed what I said.  
  
"You're going to have to wait. I haven't got her completely snared yet. These things take time," I told Marissa. I hadn't told her or Ryan that Summer had said those three special words the other week. It was getting to the point where if I didn't "break the news" to Summer, Marissa and Ryan were going to. Of course, they didn't know if I was going to dump her.  
  
Hell, I didn't even know if I was going to do it.  
  
Much as I hated to admit it, inevitably I would be forced to choose between my Ryan/Marissa and Summer. And that, my friends, was not something I was looking forward to. I missed the days when we were all friends.  
  
*  
  
"Seth, you seem a little uptight. Is everything okay?" Summer asked, putting a hand on my shoulders. I was tense, all right. She began to rub my back, finding all of the pressure points and kneading the knots out.  
  
I gulped nervously. I couldn't help it. This whole "plan" thing was wearing me down. How could I choose? Marissa and Ryan had been my best friends for ages, back in the day when Summer would give me the time of day. But Summer...she'd changed. And she actually liked me. Loved me, even. Was I willing to give it all up?  
  
"Summer..." I started, but she hushed me with the pressure of her smooth lips against mine. I tried to protest, really I did, but to no avail. Okay, so I didn't exactly try to push her away. But do you blame me? Didn't think so.  
  
"So I can't wait to go to New York this summer. It's great that your parents were able to get you an apartment on such short notice. Too bad we're not sharing one," Summer mumbled, applying more pressure to the spots I moaned over.  
  
"Yeah," I groaned, "I can't wait."  
  
The only thing I was worried about was that Ryan and Marissa were getting their own apartment one floor above mine. Since Summer was going to be at mine quite often, there was a pretty big chance that they would run into each other.  
  
Little did I know how big that chance was.  
  
*  
  
"Can we stop at Starbucks?" Summer asked, tracing small circles on the inside of my leg. Which, might I add, was making it very hard to concentrate on the road.  
  
"Fine," I said, "But keep your hands off me and your eyes on the lookout for a Starbucks. You're distracting me."  
  
We were on our way to a cute little bed-and-breakfast joint in Connecticut. Summer still had no idea who I was. And I wanted to keep it that way, for a little longer. Ryan and Marissa were plenty pissed when I told them about my plan for a romantic weekend getaway. I had to pacify them by saying I would definitely tell Summer during or after our rendezvous. That seemed to settle them down a bit, but they wanted me to do it in the midst of romantic activities, which I definitely wouldn't do. Revenge might be sweet, but my revenge wasn't going to be *that* sweet. If I even went through with it.  
  
Sure, I'd been hurt, but high school was a long time ago. Was I still such a child that I needed to play games with people's emotions? Hell yeah. Well...I didn't know about Summer's emotions. Summer was in a league of her own. Underneath, she wasn't that boisterous, confident, popular girl from Harbor. She was fragile and insecure, and needed someone to trust, to be attached to.  
  
"There's one, Seth," Summer pointed, and I turned on the left hand turn signal. I couldn't help but think of the days when I was acknowledged by an, "Ew, Cohen". Did Summer remember those days? Sure she remembered her days as Miss Thang, with all of her friends. But did she remember geeky Seth Cohen? Had she really not put two and two together? Okay, so she hadn't been the sharpest tool in the shed in high school. But come on, how could she be that clueless?  
  
"I'll go in," I offered. I needed to get away from her. Summer's scent, her personality, it was all drowning me. I needed some fresh air, and time. To think, without Summer there, or without Ryan and Marissa's constant pressure.  
  
"No, I'll go," Summer insisted. I shook my head at her, and she shook hers back, so I stuck my tongue out. Childish, I know.  
  
"Why don't we both go?" I asked, knowing there was no way Summer would give in, but at the same time I didn't want to give in either.  
  
Hand in hand, we walked into the Starbucks, which was crowded. Surprise, surprise. Summer announced that she had to use the bathroom, so I waited in line while she went. I was deciding between a Mocha or Chocolate Brownie Frappuccino when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around, and who else did I see but Ryan and Marissa.  
  
"Hey, Ryan, Marissa," I said, beginning to sweat a little. Was it just me or was it getting really hot in there?  
  
"Fancy meeting you here," Marissa smiled slightly. "Summer wouldn't happen to be with you, would she?"  
  
I cleared my throat loudly. "She's using the bathroom," I managed to spit out. Shit. It was all over. Or it was going to be, in a matter of minutes. Fuck.  
  
"Maybe I should go check on her," Marissa said innocently. "You know, it might be good for her to catch up with some old friends. Oh, wait she's done that already. Too bad Summer doesn't know it...yet."  
  
"Know what?" Summer asked, walking up and lacing her fingers through mine. "Marissa?"  
  
Marissa wrapped Summer in a huge hug. "I think we should forget what's happened between us. We've been friends for way too long to let a few lies get between us," Marissa said, and I couldn't tell if she was faking it or genuinely happy to see Summer.  
  
"Okay, but we've got to have a long talk later," Summer squealed, after pausing for a moment, and squeezed Marissa tightly. "But what are you doing here? And how do you know my Seth?"  
  
Ryan waved at Summer. "I'm sure you remember me, Summer. Ryan Atwood. Seth Cohen's foster brother. This is Seth Cohen, isn't it?"  
  
All the color drained from Summer's face. "You know them?" She looked crestfallen, and I wished I'd never agreed to Ryan and Marissa's plan. Because I'd made my decision. It was Summer I wanted. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
"Well," I started to say, but Marissa cut me off.  
  
"Summer, honey, I'm sorry. Seth was so happy that you didn't know who he was, so he wanted to take advantage of the situation. You weren't the nicest to him in high school. I guess he just wanted to take revenge," Marissa explained, and if she wasn't a girl, and Ryan's girlfriend at that, I would have slapped her.  
  
Summer turned to me, with her sad puppy-dog eyes. "Is this true?" she asked quietly.  
  
What was I supposed to do? It was true. I had just decided to rewrite the ending to Marissa's tale. "Summer...I'm so sorry."  
  
"Save it," she whispered, tears pooling in her eyes. I could tell she was trying hard not to cry, and didn't want to give me the supposed "satisfaction" of seeing her cry. She turned on her heel and made her way through the store to the doors.  
  
"Summer, wait," I called. But she just turned around, stared me straight in the eye, and left. "Are you happy now?"  
  
Marissa and Ryan actually looked a little stricken. "That didn't feel as good as I thought it would," Marissa admitted. "And we actually made up. She just forgave me like that. Summer really has changed."  
  
"I feel like a jackass," Ryan told us.  
  
"That's because you are one," Marissa reminded him, and gave him a peck on the lips. Meanwhile, I was getting angry at the way they just blew off the whole situation.  
  
"Hello, earth to Ryan and Marissa. We were in the middle of trying to unscrew my life. Help, please," I snapped, and they looked up.  
  
"Well...I think Summer learned her lesson. She actually got rejected by a guy," Marissa giggled. "So, what the hell are you waiting for?"  
  
"Don't let her get away!" they shouted in unison.  
  
I looked at them. "That's it? You wanted me to lead her on for all those months. And now that she's broken, you want me to go after her?" They nodded, grinning like idiots. God, I loved them then. "Okay."  
  
I pushed my way past the people waiting in line and ran out the door. Summer was just pulling out in her car. Wait, that was my car!  
  
"Summer, wait," I yelled, as she revved the engine. I jumped in front of the car, knowing that she wouldn't do anything stupid. Like run me over.  
  
"What do you want? You've already broken my heart. Now, please, just get out of the way," Summer sighed, and wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"Summer...it's not like that," I had to explain, even though Summer probably didn't want to hear it. "When I ran into you...and you didn't recognize me, it was like a second chance for me. I've liked you since forever and I knew you wouldn't give me a chance if you knew who I was. Come on, would you have wanted to go out with me if you knew I was Seth Cohen the skater?"  
  
"No," Summer protested, "It wouldn't have mattered. I'm over the coolness thing. High school was a long time ago. But that's not even important. You led me on. The whole time I was falling for you, you were plotting with Ryan and Marissa to dump me."  
  
"No, Summer, that was their plan. At first I was going to go along with it. But then I got to know you. And I found out that you weren't a bitch at all. I fell for you, Summer. I love you," There. I'd said it. Now, it was up to Summer to make her decision. Our love life was hanging in the balance.  
  
Summer turned off the car and threw the keys to me. "I wish I could believe you, Seth. I really do."  
  
She slapped me across the face, lightly, I noted. And then she hopped into a cab that had just pulled up, and sped away. Out of my life, and further into my heart.  
  
I stood there for a while, feeling the sting of her hand on my cheek. I didn't even realize that Marissa and Ryan had come to stand with me until Marissa put her arm around me and laid her head on my shoulder.  
  
"I feel like such a jackass," Marissa said, repeating Ryan's concerns from earlier.  
  
"That's because you are one," Ryan teased, then put on a straight face when I glared at him.  
  
"She left. She fucking left. And you know what she said when I told her the truth? 'I wish I could believe you, Seth'," I put my head in my hands. "I screwed up."  
  
"Seth," Marissa soothed, "It's not your fault. Summer's a little stubborn, you should know that by now. But if you really want her, you've got to prove it. She thinks it was all a plan to put her in her place. Which it was, at first."  
  
"But you should've just flat out told us that you had real feelings for her. Seth, we're your friends. We didn't realize that you wanted out of the plan," Ryan apologized.  
  
"It's too late now..." I muttered. "But thanks."  
  
Marissa pinched me. "What are you talking about? You've just got to approach her in the right way. Don't you remember the breakup of 2008?"  
  
"Can I forget?" I asked. That year, Marissa and Ryan had had this huge blowout over...well, I can't even remember what it was about. Marissa was all ready to transfer schools just to get away from Ryan. He tried calling her, sending her flowers, and so on, but nothing worked. Ryan made some calls, and got the MTV video screens in Times Square to flash "Please forgive me, Marissa. You mean everything to me. Love, Ryan." That got her back. Oh yes, it did.  
  
I wasn't as creative and romantic as Ryan. Well, at least that's what I had believed, seeing as I hadn't had a girlfriend until I was 17. But that's another story. Luckily, Ryan and Marissa wanted to help me win Summer back. How ironic.  
  
"I remember that," Ryan laughed. "That was a hell of a lot of phone calls I made. Only for you, Marissa."  
  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around Ryan. "I love you, babe."  
  
I wrinkled my nose and pulled their heads apart. "Much as I love to see your PDA's, now is not the time. What am I going to do?"  
  
*  
  
Summer's answering machine picked up after the fifth ring. I'd been calling her every day, every fourth hour, for the last week and a half. So I knew her answering machine pretty well. We had a closer relationship than Summer and I were having. At least for now.  
  
I got my hopes up every day. I woke up, determined that this was the day Summer would answer the phone, or call me back. I wasn't picky. Either would do.  
  
After the fifth ring, I waited for the beep and began to talk. "Summer, please call me. I'm sorry. I miss you, and I don't know what I'm doing without you. Did I mention I'm sorry? Please call me back."  
  
I paused for a second, thinking of something, anything that I could say to make her talk to me. I was running out of things to say, honestly. I'd bought Hallmark cards just for the sake of stealing their one-liners. I rented all those break-up-and-make-up movies. In fact, they knew me by name at the Blockbuster. And we had only been in New York for a month. Can you tell I was desperate?  
  
The machine beeped again. Had I really been thinking for that long? Summer's answering machine could hold messages up to 4 minutes and 29 seconds long. Then, I heard a breathing noise coming from the receiver. And I wasn't that stupid. I knew it wasn't me.  
  
"Summer?" I asked in disbelief. After dozens and dozens of messages, was she actually going to speak to me?  
  
"Seth...what do you want?" Summer sounded tired.  
  
"Can I talk to you? Can we meet up for coffee or something?" I was miserable without her and she needed to know it. "I'm miserable without you."  
  
"Okay...whatever. Please stop calling. I can't sleep, I can't eat, because every time I try I'm reminded of you. When I hear your voice, I shut down," Summer said, her voice practically inaudible.  
  
"Meet me at the Starbucks on Broadway and Grand," I told her. "In twenty minutes."  
  
My heart was racing. Call me crazy, but after a week and a half without talking to or seeing Summer, I felt like I'd been to hell and back. I was a fool in love. And enjoying every second of it. I grabbed my keys and wallet and left the apartment.  
  
I ran the four and a half blocks to the Starbucks, ignoring the weird looks people were giving me. Normally, when someone was running, they were exercising or chasing someone. Of which, I looked to be doing neither. Oh, or they were being chased by someone. Which was also not happening.  
  
When I got there, Summer hadn't arrived. Figures. She probably took a taxi, even though her apartment was closer to the store than mine. Girls.  
  
I ordered drinks for the both of us and sat down at a table. I couldn't stop shaking, and every few seconds I had to look out the window to see if my raven-haired beauty was coming.  
  
I prayed that she wouldn't stand me up. She'd already broken my heart once, way back when. I didn't need it broken yet again. 


	4. Reconciliation

This Time Around 

**Disclaimers apply. ABC Family owns the storyline and title. Fox owns the O.C. and related subjects. **

**A/N:** This is the last part. Thanks to everyone who reviewed…I love you guys. I hope this ending was good, I liked it. 

Chapter Four: Reconciliation 

"Summer, where are you?" I screamed into my cell phone. Yep, I'd been stood up by the infamous Summer Roberts. But I was getting a little frantic. Maybe something had happened to her. Oh, wait. Something ha happened to Summer. She unknowingly fell for a high school loser, then found out and didn't want anything to do with him. Was I that pathetic?

*

"I knew it all along!" Ryan declared. "Summer only wanted you while she didn't know about your past."

"Ryan," Marissa chided him, "don't rub it in. It is partly our fault, you know."

Hmm…she had a point there. "You know what?" I asked, feeling a bout of anger coming on.

"What?" Ryan and Marisa replied together.

"This **is** your fault. Actually, it's completely your fault. I place no blame on myself," I was building up steam, and getting ready to blow.

Marissa twirled one of her golden tresses absentmindedly around her finger. "You're the one that didn't tell her the truth in the first place," she pointed out.

Starting to fiddle with his Tag Heuer watch—a 21st birthday present from the 'rents—Ryan added, "And you should've known that people like Summer don't change. They stay shallow, conceited bitches forever. Besides, you should have known not to give her a second chance. Nothing good can come from them."

"Hey," Marissa protested, "Sum's my friend again."

I turned to her. "That's right. She is, isn't she? You sure were quick to give Summer another chance two weeks ago, Marissa. And I believe in second chances. Maybe even third. Or fourth…"

I paused to let my first thoughts sink in. Marissa was slowly turning an unpleasant shade of crimson.

That was it. I'd just about had enough. Until…

"Look, man, you deserve better," Ryan stated. 

*Now* I was ready to blow. Oh yes, I was. And it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Excuse me? I deserve better?" I spat the words back out, they tasted funny on my tongue. "Let me tell you," I snapped. "Summer is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. We all make mistakes, but we can learn from them. Ryan, you've sure as hell made your fair share of mistakes. And don't even get me started on you, Marissa."

Okay. So the last two comments were necessary. In fact, they probably added more fuel to the fire. But I couldn't help myself. And I felt good when I saw my two best friends flinch. I knew I'd hit a few nerves. 

Ryan opened his mouth to retort something that would hit close to home, but I cut him off. "And I may not have told her the whole truth about me, but I was going to tell her when the time was right. Instead, you guys tell her and act like I wanted to break her heart all along. Thanks a lot," and with that, I left the apartment and slammed the door shut behind me.

*

"I am miserable without him," Summer admitted.

"And he's miserable with you," Marissa said.

She and Ryan had just explained the whole situation to Summer. Summer was more than a little bit pissed, that her old friends would want to screw up Seth's love life, and hers as well. Well…she could understand why they wanted to sabotage her chance at happiness, but that was besides the point. 

"So why exactly do you guys want to help me? I thought you didn't want to see me with Seth," Summer asked.

There was a long pause. Marissa drummed her ever slender fingers on the coffee table. Finally, Ryan spoke up.

"We didn't, not at first. We were still pissed at you, and acted like dumbasses. I mean, we used Seth to get our revenge on you. That wasn't fair to you or him," Ryan told Summer.

Summer stared him down. There was one more thing Ryan needed to say. And Summer was going to wait until she'd squeezed it out of him.

"I guess what I mean to say is…sorry," Ryan pushed the foreign words out of his mouth. He wasn't used to saying sorry to Summer…and he rarely pissed Marissa off. The same went for Seth. Until now…

The three sat there in an awkward silence that filled the room and sat heavy on their shoulders. Summer sighed, "Oh, come on, group hug!" 

*

"Summer?" I asked, with an undertone of hope in my voice. "Hello?"

"It's Ryan," Ryan's voice came deep and rough through the phone. I started to hang up, not wanting to talk to the two-timing son of a bitch. Okay, so I didn't really think of him as pond scum. He was my brother and best friend, after all. One, I had always wanted to call someone a two-timing son of a bitch. Two—and less importantly—I needed some time to cool off.

Something in his voice made me stay on the line. "Ry, what's up? Is anything wrong?"

"No," Ryan said, "not really. There's something that I need to tell you though. I hope you'll take it sincerely…because that's how I mean it. Look, I'm sorry, man. Marissa and I, we used you to take revenge on Summer. But now we want to help you get her back. You belong together. And you deserve her, Seth."

Wow. Ryan's carefully chosen words hit me like a tidal wave. Damn. He sounded upset, and I bet he was too. 

"Ryan, it's okay. At least you admit you were a jackass." Hey, there's always room for comedy.

That granted me a slight laugh from Ryan. "So we're cool?"

"Ice cold," I agreed. What can I say? I'm still listening to "Hey Ya" by Outkast. 

"Sweet. Now, do you want Summer back?" Ryan asked.

"Aye, aye, captain!" I shouted. Yeah…I ran into some old Spongebob Squarepants DVD's last month. Enough said.

Ryan chose to ignore my Spongebob remark. "Summer really wants to see you. Meet her at the TOYS R US in Times Square. Be there by eight tonight, okay?"

"Are you sure about that? I don't think Summer wants to see me. She made it pretty clear when she stood me up at Starbucks," I said, only realizing afterwards that the dial tone was buzzing in my ear. 

I looked at my watch. It was four-thirty. I was already getting antsy, and I had about three hours. Just like the old days when I had to pee in my pants but there was no bathroom. Only worse. Anticipation…I gotta hate it. 

*

"But Marissa," Summer whined, "he probably doesn't want to see me. After all, I stood him up the other day. I…I just couldn't stand to see him again. Every time I see him or hear his voice, my hearts breaks all over again."

"Summer." Firm yet gentle, Marissa's voice told Summer that she meant business. "Just go. Seth wants to see you. He misses you. Do you realize that he's moped around his apartment for the last two weeks? The only time he'll leave is to come yell at me and Ryan or to get milk from the store. Which he usually makes one of us do. Please…"

Summer spat out her piece of gum, which had suddenly lost its minty flavor. She twirled the phone cord around her perfectly manicured hand. She wanted to see Seth, she really did. The only thing stopping her was…Well, Summer wasn't exactly sure what it was. First of all, it had to do with her fear of getting hurt. Second…her mother had left her, even though she loved Summer. And Summer didn't want Seth to do the same thing.

"Okay," Summer said quickly, before she could change her mind. "But I'm not making any promises. Even if he shows up, I might freak out and run away."

Marissa bit her lip. "Sweetie," she soothed, "just follow your heart."

*

It was 7:59 and I was getting nervous. What if Summer didn't show up? Then what? I'd already holed myself up in the apartment for a few weeks. Was I going to mope for the rest of my life if she stood me up—again? Or worse…if she came here and rejected me. That would be the end all. 

I glanced down at my shirt, hoping I'd make the right choice. Before you laugh and say that I'm obsessed with my looks, let me explain. I'd decided to wear a Death Cab for Cutie t-shirt. This was who I truly was…or at least who I used to be. The moment of truth would be when Summer came walking through the doors. Would she again remember my "dorky" years and back out?

Well…there she was. It was now or never.

My face lit up when I saw Summer. She'd spun the revolving door so forcefully and purposefully that I thought it was going to take off like a spinning disc. She was a woman on a mission.

"Summer..." I gasped. Apparently, I'd become short of breath. I cleared my scratchy throat and began again. "I'm so sorry."

Summer strode towards me, with an unreadable expression on her face. Uh-oh. That could mean either of two things. She hated me and was going to slap me silly…or she loved me and she was going to kiss me crazy. I feared for the former, hoped for the latter. I wasn't expecting anything, though. This was Summer Roberts. Stubborn as a mule, but unpredictable.

And…she walked right past me. I craned my head to see where she was going. Right down the stairs, and into the line for the Ferris wheel. For those of you who have never been to New York, there's a Ferris wheel in the middle of TOYS R US. Yep, an indoor Ferris wheel. Only in New York. I watched Summer for a minute before my feet and mind started to cooperate. Clumsily, I took the stairs two at a time, running through the turnstile and through the line. In a decidedly un-New York minute, the line…well, there was no line. Summer was boarding a cute giraffe cart. I think his name was Jeffrey. Details later, Cohen. Get your act together. I shoved money into the ride operator's hand…ten, twenty, it could've been a fifty. Despite his protests I hopped into the cart with Summer and swung the door shut before she could leave. The ride operator sighed, waved, and locked the cart. He went over to the controls and hit the start button. And away we went.

"Seth," Summer began. She stared at her purse. I wasn't sure what was so interesting about the tiny Louis Vuitton change purse. If I'd seen it once I'd seen it a hundred times, and believe me, there were no pattern games to be played. Well, at least none that I hadn't already exhausted already. 

"Why are you running away from me?" I asked, grasping Summer's pinky finger in my hands. I'd never really grown into my hands; they'd always been a bit too big for my body. Summer loved them. She said it was what made me unique, what set me apart from the pack. That, and all of my other quirks. Whatever.

Summer whimpered, and I looked at her impatiently. I'd waited long enough for the answer. And she had skirted around it one too many times. Speak now, Summer, or forever hold your peace. The ride was almost over, and I'd accomplished next to nothing. 

"I run because I'm afraid," Summer told me, gazing off into space. Well…it was more like gazing into the Barbie section, which was coming up on our left. 

I nodded my head, and motioned for her to go on, because, quite honestly, I had no idea what she was talking about.

"I'm afraid to lose you. If I don't have you I can't lose you, Seth," her eyes were begging mine to understand. 

"You'll never lose me, if you only give me a chance," softly, ever so softly, I made it clear to the girl that I'd loved since third grade. Once I had her, I didn't want to lose her. I knew what it felt like without her, and it wasn't worth living without her. 

"Oh, Seth," sorry flashed a million times in her chocolate brown eyes. Was that it? Was I being rejected, again? 

"Sometimes, you've got to be willing to take a risk to win it all," I reminded her of the time when she stood up for me in front of her father, after he expressed his wishes that she not see me anymore. And let's count the things she had risked losing then. Her credit cards, lavish parties, presents, and her father's respect. She didn't have his time or attention anymore, and she risked losing the last piece of him she held onto. For me. And the best part of all? She gained even more respect from her father, for sticking with the one she loved. Yes, those were the days, before she knew who I used to be.

Seeming to be fighting the demons within herself, "No, no, Summer. You can't…" But finally, she sighed, turned to me, "I risked it once and I'd risk it all again in one second, if it meant I could just have a few more minutes with you. I love you. I can't fight myself anymore. It's too hard, and not worth it."

I raised my eyebrows, which had not yet transformed into the monsters that belonged to my father. "But I'm worth it?" So I knew. But to hear her say it, made it all the more true.

"So, so, worth it," Summer agreed. Our ride was over and we got out of the cart. The best was yet to come. I led her outside, and across the street, where they were taping TRL. We stood in the crowd with the teenagers who couldn't get tickets. Some veteran MTV VJ, Hilarie or one of the ones they kept locked up somewhere, came over to us with a microphone.

"Where are you from?" the girl asked, sticking the microphone in our faces. 

Summer grabbed the microphone. "Newport Beach, the best place in California!"

"And what's your name?" she asked me.

"I'm Seth and this is the girl I love, Summer." I announced it, for all the teeny boppers and 30 year old couch potatoes to hear. Summer kissed me, and all of the kids around us cheered. 

"I love you, Seth," Summer squealed into the microphone, before the VJ moved on to the next group of people.

But not before she said, "Well there you have it. Seth loves Summer and she loves him. Aren't they the perfect couple?"

Summer turned to me, this insanely huge grin creeping across her face. "We are, aren't we?"

For only her to hear, I whispered, "This time around, we will be."

* [Summer's POV]

"Sum! I saw you guys on TRL! That was like, so sweet!" Marissa said, twirling some vegetable lo-mein around her fork. We were sitting in Seth's apartment with the boys, eating Chinese food from our favorite place: Dim Sum Charlie's. She turned to Ryan. "That was a hint, **lover boy**." Ryan looked up, and then went back to kissing her neck. 

"Hey," he protested. "I was the one who got my message in Times Square. I think that's a whole lot better than **their** chance interview with MTV. Besides, if you liked it so much, Seth's right there."

Marissa giggled and gently pushed Ryan away. "Come here, Seth," she waggled her fingers, and tried to use her seductive voice. Too bad, because she was really good at it. If Marissa hadn't been laughing so hard and Ryan almost in tears, it would've sounded halfway decent.

"Hands off," I warned, as Marissa jokingly put her hand on Seth's right knee. 

Round and round it went, four friends enjoying good food and each other's company.

This is what it is to feel loved, I decided. I kissed Seth, and it was still the best feeling in the world. 

He was right. This time around, we were going to be the perfect couple. By perfect, I mean with ups and downs, fights and love. But most of all, perfect together.

A/N: So there you have it! I hope you liked it! Please review. I'm working on a new story, with Ryan as the main character. It should be up with a few weeks. In the meantime, I'll try to post one or two short fics and maybe another chapter on my other stories… 


End file.
